Back in Time
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: If you have the power, would you go back in time to save your father's life? FRED/OC


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. Anything else are owned by JK Rowling.**_

*** FLASHBACK ***

_One morning, I was on my way to a meeting when I overheard people talking in the board room. "Oh, so his father was the one who died?" said one. "Yeah, the good-for-nothing blood traitor" replied the other. I felt my heart beat fast. I can tell the are talking about me. But I did not jump into conclusions, there are others who lost their fathers in the war as well. "I bet he's no good as well... He may be a Malfoy... But he's also a Weasley!" upon hearing the last statement, I went into the room, anger consuming every bit of my being. I can't believe this. It had been almost twenty years since the war happened and the Dark Lord was vanished for good. But still, the real issue is still present. Pure bloods acting as if they are invinsible and discriminating the Muggle borns. I did not say a word, but instead I started performing spells. Good thing some Aurors came immediately ar else I might have killed somebody. After that, I went home._

_"Oh Fab! Where have you been? I was so worried" I heard my mom say as I apparated into our living room. Great! News really does travel fast, it just happened this morning and she already knows it._

_"I'm fine mom" I replied. "How did - OH!" I need not to ask anymore. As I suspected, my Uncle was the one who told her. "What are you doing here? Are you gonna ask me to apologize? Cause if you are, better keep it to yourself cause I will not. They insulted my father!"_

_"I know what you feel. Things had also been said about your grandfather" he said._

_"No, it's not the same. My father was a hero. My father did everything he could to protect the goodness of everyone. He paid the price for your and your father's mistakes! My father did not deserve to be insulted!" I replied. All the emotions I've been keeping all this time is like a bomb that's starting to explode._

_"Fab, please" pleaded my mom as she hugged me. "It's your Uncle and Grandfather. They're your family"_

_"I don't get you mom, how could you have forgiven them?" I said, I can feel tears running down my face. "They are the reason you cry everynight, the reason why I grew up without my dad... The reason there's a big empty spot in my life!"_

_After speaking what's on my mind, I Apparated to the Burrow. I was welcomed by grandmother. She kissed my cheek and let me in. And as usual, I went straight to the attic. The attic had been the place where I somehow connect with my dad. Through pictures, love letters between him and mum, and some other stuff associated with him._

_As I was browsing an album titled "Ron and Mione", a necklace fell. An hourglass hanging as the pendant. I know what exactly it is for. I've seen my cousin Rosie use it before. As I was staring at it, a thought came to my mind. And before I could think twice, the room around me is already spinning then I felt my feet hit hard ground._

_In front of me is chaos. Spells firing everywhere, blood all over the floor, defeaning screams and shouts of pain and help. it worked! I told myself. I quickly looked for my dad. I found him right across where I was standing. I knew any moment, someone's gonna the wall. So I quickly push him aside. The next thing I knew, everthing turned dark._

*** END of FLASHBACK ***

"And that's how I ended up here..." Fabian said as he finished his story.

"So, you're our son then..." was all Fred could say. He still can't believe that the young in front of him who is almost as old as he was is his son. He held Sofie closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But why don't you look anything like the two of us?"

"I think I know why" said Sofie. He held Fabian's hand, and slowly his black spiky hair turned into ginger and became longer. His eyes turned from pitch black to grey. He looks mostly like Fred, but with pale grey eyes. Everyone around them gasp.

"Oh, my little grandson!" said molly as she sat beside Fabian as she gave him a hug. "But shouldn't you be going back by now?"

"Well... That's the problem" started Fabian. "I think, I just broke the time-turner"

_**A/N: This is my first HP fanfic... I promise to improve the story in the later chapters. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!**_

_**R&R Please!**_


End file.
